


Always

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she remembers the end of the world, he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I couldn't sleep, &I wrote this at three am. I cried.

Sometimes in the night, Rose wakes up screaming.

The tears start run down her face, and arms that seem so familiar, yet so unusual wrap around her.

He presses his lips to her temple, and slowly rocks her.

Rose's head falls to his chest, and he pulls her closer. He knows what she's thinking, and he knows how much she's hurting.

Jackie's seen a change since he's been there. She seems less lonely.

He strokes her hair, and she falls asleep in his arms. He lays her down, and props himself up on one elbow, watching her sleep. Watching the rise and fall of her chest.

In nine hundred and three years, he has never met someone he loves as much as her, and he knows he'll never have the bits of her heart she left behind.

But he's alright with that, because he knows they'll be able to spend their lives together, and he knows that's what the Doctor would have wanted.


End file.
